


Напитки покрепче

by do_not_disturb



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drama, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Одна и та же пьянка. Две разные истории.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. we won't so just don't

Молодое тело, конечно, молодое, но судя по общему состоянию алкотрип в духе пьем всё что горит, плевать на последствия, завтра не настанет, испытание неподъёмное даже для него. По крайней мере молодое тело Чана с последствиями необдуманного употребления алкоголя не справляется и в наказание за тупую идею так нажираться выкатывает ему полноценное похмелье. Всем похмельям похмелье, соответствующее всем похмельным стандартам.  
Чан сгребается с кровати, подтягивает сползшие во сне трусы обратно на задницу, натягивает на себя чью-то майку-алкоголичку, которую цепляет ногой неглядя. Плевать что он, плевать где он, весь мир может подождать, пока он не найдёт хоть что-то попить. Как-либо осознавать окружающую действительность Чан согласен только после стакана воды. И антипохмельного чего, да. Раньше – никак, даже если у кого-то по записи.  
Возле мойки на кухне обнаруживается чашка. Чана хватает только на ополоснуть её, и то больше для проформы (ему так плевать сейчас, вот честно). Вода из крана на ближайшее время становится самым вкусным, что Чан только пробовал в своей не самой короткой жизни.  
Всё это время сидящему на кухне Хонджуну он кивает только после того, как приговаривает половину второй чашки. Шальная мысль о вреде скоростного заливания в нетрезвые организмы большого количества жидкости за короткий период пропадает так же быстро как и появляется. А потом взгляд цепляет на столе широко рекламируемые на телевидении стики от похмелья и Чан чувствует, что может и не фениксом, а ощипанной куропаткой, но всё же восстаёт из пепла. Прямо силы дойти до стола появляются.   
– Как самочувствие? – интересуется Хонджун, когда Чан побеждает в неравной борьбе со стиком, и поглотив его содержимое, медленно опускается лицом в столешницу.  
Без доли сочувствия интересуется, гад. Хоть возмущайся несправедливости мира и почему некоторых от одной только пробки выворачивает по утрам, а кому-то хоть бы хны. Но, положа руку на сердце, Чан не помнит (не следил, зачем) что и в каком количестве употреблял Хонджун. А мозгов в его голове всяко побольше, чем в чановой. Так что протест о несправедливости мира сворачивается, так толком и не оформившись.  
– Как будто я вчера умер, а потом вертелся сто часов в своём гробу.  
Хонджун прыскает, Чан пинает его не глядя, получает в ответ пинок гораздо более прицельный. Мир сегодня против несчастного болезного Кристофера Бана, однозначно. Кстати о мире.  
– Ты помнишь, что вчера было? Потому что после “бомбического пойла” Чанбина, – Чан передразнивает интонации, с которыми Чанбин свой шедевр дизайнерской мысли вчера рекламировал, – я помню всё очень смутно.  
– И как ты сюда попал? – уточняет Хонджун осторожно. Его нога, попинывающая щиколотку Чана, замирает.   
– Мм.  
Чан честно пытается вспомнить хоть что-то, но нет – он не помнит, чтобы вчера вообще собирался отходить от алкоголя дальше чем на пять метров, не то чтобы куда-то там идти.   
– Нет. Вообще ничего.  
– О, – только и выдаёт Хонджун после секундной паузы. Ногу свою от чановой убирает.  
Тишина затягивается и что-то она Чану ну совсем не нравится. Силы на поворот и поднятие головы требуются немалые (чтобы он ещё раз так пил).  
По выражению лица Хонджуна почему-то становится понятно, что что-то -всё- не так. Чан чувствует, как стремительно встают на место мозги от одних только предположений, что именно.  
– Что вчера было?  
Хонджун не отвечает. Но Чану и не нужен его ответ, он и так всё, кажется, понимает.  
– О господи. Хонджун, я-  
– Что “Хонджун”, – обрывает Хонджун, скалится широко (улыбкой это назвать язык не поворачивается), пожимает плечами, – было, не было, не важно. Это ничего не меняет.  
– Так всё-таки было.  
Ужасно.  
Отвратительно.  
Из всех людей с той треклятой попойки именно с Хонджуном.  
Чан горбится, выдыхая, тянется к переносице пальцами – дурацкая привычка, но вроде как акупунктура, где-то там даже польза.  
Чувствовать себя последним мудаком неприятно.  
Хонджун молчит, кивает. Хочется вздохнуть ещё раз.  
– И что было?  
– Мне детально расписать хронологию? – ответ Хонджуна звучит даже зло.  
Чан вздыхает, качает головой.  
– Нет.  
Акупунктура не помогает, виски уже фантомно ломит. Хочется в тех же интонациях Хонджуну ответить “а ты помнишь в хронологии”, но нельзя. Ругаться сейчас с Хонджуном в планы Чана не входит. Ругаться с Хонджуном в принципе не входит в планы Чана.  
Что-то подсказывает, что если ответить сейчас что-то неосторожное, то поругаются они сильно. Минное поле коммуникации с другими людьми – не то, с чего Чан хотел бы начинать своё утро. И почему вообще общение с Хонджуном вдруг ощущается как прогулка по минному полю? Никогда ведь не.  
Думай, думай, боже, как же тяжело, как же бесит, что надо подбирать правильные слова. Как спросить давненько маячившее на переферии “я тебе нравлюсь”? Стоит ли вообще это спрашивать? Тем более сейчас? И что Чану даст ответ?   
Определённости в этом вопросе не хочется катастрофически. Чан и так не знает что делать со всеми теми вещами, что он против воли замечает в поведении Хонджуна. А что ему делать с конкретным ответом? Особенно если он будет положительным?   
Дело даже не в царапающей потолки самооценке Чана, пфф, смешная шутка. Хонджун иногда – когда, наверно, думает, что Чан не замечает – выглядит до безобразия влюблённым. И Чан, если честно, ссыкливо не хочет лезть во всё это пока Хонджун сам не решит, что готов выносить свои чувства в мир. И ещё более ссыкливо надеется, что Хонджун так и не решится.   
Не то чтобы у Чана были проблемы с геями или другими представителями ЛГБТ+ сообщества, или какие зашоренные предубеждения там. Просто это ведь Хонджун. Идейная крошка Хонджун, которого очень классно дружить и совсем не хочется хотеть.  
А вчера что было? – напоминает подлый внутренний голос. Хочется пробить лбом столешницу.  
Что было, что было, не помнит Чан что было. Что-то было точно, и скорее всего чуть больше, чем просто мы горячо пьяно целовались с лучшим другом после вечеринки. Но, честно, надавливать и узнавать, что именно было, не хочется.  
Пожалуй, ни про какие нравишься никто сегодня не спрашивает.   
Какое ты ссыкло, оказывается, Кристофер Бан. Не ожидал от себя.   
Тишину нарушает Хонджун. Чан от его внезапного тяжелого вздоха дёргается.  
– Так. Я сейчас в магаз за завтраком, а то жрать в этом доме нечего. Тебе взять чего? – Чан оторопело качает головой. – Окей, пиши, если что надумаешь Душ, думаю, найдёшь где, если что, чистые полотенца в шкафчике. Я пошел.  
Хонджун поднимается из-за стола бесшумно, дверь за собой закрывает с тихим щелчком.  
…это Чану сейчас дают возможность тихо уйти по-английски? Или он чего-то не понимает?   
Так. По крайней мере Чан точно знает, что он дома у Хонджуна. А ведь это первый раз за всё время их знакомства.  
Виски ломит уже совсем не фантомно.  
Который сейчас час вообще? Чан рефлекторно дёргается прохлопать карманы, но вспоминает, что за штаны сегодня не запинался. Беглый осмотр комнатушки показывает, что раздеваться (господи, пробить лбом столешницу ещё раз) или раздевать друг друга (о да, Чан будет оттаптывать себе эту мозоль долго), они начали ещё в дверях, и что Хонджун свинота неряшливая. Чан со вздохом осторожно поднимается, медленно идёт собирать свои вещи. Заодно цепляет Хонджуновы, сгружает их на диван, сам падает рядом.   
Телефон радостно приветствует его сотней уведомлений от разных чатов и приложений, Чан скипает их не глядя. Когда сам себе начальник, можно устраивать иногда приятные внезапные выходные. Тем более до дедлайнов далеко.  
Сколько может занять дорога до магазина и обратно? Даже если намеренно не торопиться и в магазине зависать подолгу у каждого стеллажа?   
Чан упирается локтями в колени, падает лицом в ладони. Если он собирается воспользоваться таким любезным, чтоб его, предложением Хонджуна свалить по тихому, то валить надо прямо сейчас.  
Чёрт.   
Чёрт.   
Чёрт.  
Почему же так сложно.  
Чан вздыхает, смотрит вникуда поверх переплетённых пальцев. Надо решать. Сколько там времени, ещё раз.   
Телефон с энтузиазмом швыряет в него новую пачку уведомлений, взгляд цепляется за иконку Какао. Чан открывает приложение, вздыхает несчастно на количество чатов с новыми сообщениями – пусть и не сейчас, но рано или поздно на всё это надо будет ответить. Находит чат с Хонджуном, пишет туда, чтобы на него взяли рамён и кимбап с яйцом, блокирует экран и откидывает телефон куда-то к куче вещей Хонджуна  
К чёрту всё.  
Хонджун сам предложил воспользоваться гостеприимством, никто его за язык не тянул. Так что Чан отправляется на поиски чистого полотенца и, в идеале, зубной щетки.   
Дверь в ванную открывается вовнутрь, прямо на зеркало, и Чану наконец выпадает возможность себя рассмотреть. До этого момента светлая мысль посмотреть на своё отражение не посещала его помутнённый алколоем рассудок. Теперь хоть становится понятно, что не появлялась она сугубо в рамках сохранения этого самого рассудка.   
Отражение в зеркале даже приблизительно не бередит воспоминания о событиях прошлой ночи (это что же и в каких количествах надо было пить, ещё раз), но если абстрагироваться.   
Кхм.   
Да, если абстрагироваться, то судя по количеству и характеру проступивших следов, его самую малость прошлой ночью пытались сожрать. И больше всего хотели отгрызть губы.  
А Хонджун похож на человека, который любит кусаться – мысль сопровождается неврическим смешком. Чан тут же мысленно даёт себе за неё по морде и напоминает, что пришел сюда принять душ. Вот и шкафчик с полотенцами, очень удобно под рукой.  
К тому моменту, как возвращается Хонджун, Чан успевает вывалится из душа, попытаться сложить разбросанные везде вещи в несколько ровных кучек (потерпеть в этом сокрушительное поражение) и залипнуть в твиттер.  
– Что принёс? – преувеличенно бодро спрашивает Чан, чтобы нарушить затянувшуюся, очень неуютную тишину.   
Противный трусливый червячок внутри нашептывает, что надо было засунуть своё джентльменство в задницу и свалить по тихому пока была возможность. Зачем усложнять жизнь и себе и другим?  
От непонятного, тяжелого взгляда Хонджуна хочется расщепиться на атомы. Не помогают (вообще, усугубляют только) мысли даже о том, что у Хонджуна, так-то, губы зацеловано-почти-сожраны точно так же (и где только глаза были до этого момента).  
– Рамён, с кимбабом обойдёшься, – отвечает всё-таки Хонджун, сгружает пакет на стол. – Чан-  
-Чан тут, Чан уже чувствует, что дальнейшее ему не понравится-  
– -я сейчас сварю рамён, мы поедим, и ты пойдёшь домой. Или, если ты не хочешь, можешь пойти домой прямо сейчас. Увидимся в понедельник в студии.  
Хонджун на него не смотрит – поворачивается к кухонным шкафчикам за кастрюлей, набирает в неё воду. Чан усилием проглатывает тот комок, что пытается вылезти наружу.  
– Окей, я пойду тогда. Бывай. До понедельника.  
– Ага, – Хонджун возится над плитой. – Бывай.  
Чан прячет телефон в карман, надевает кроссовки не шнуруя, дверь за собой прикрывает максимально осторожно. Очень хочется не то орать и бить стены, не то послать Хонджуна нахер и бросить его контакты в черный список. Возможно даже всё вместе. Но Чан только вдыхает глубоко, выдыхает медленно и идёт к лестнице – и плевать сколько там этажей.  
Сам виноват, когда дают намёки, их надо понимать.


	2. Настоящий пацан

Бутылка холодная, прикладывать её к гудящей голове приятно.   
Проблема не столько в похмелье (пфф, спасибо маме с папой и их генам, пить Чанбин может много, мешая, и без особых последствий на следующее утро), сколько в недосыпе. Кошаки Мино не ведают ни сострадания ни пощады и, вестимо, не особо жалуют пьяных.   
Иначе почему они устраивают забег в шесть с копейками утра по всем доступным поверхностям с невменяемыми воплями? Точно алкоголь не любят, и как только с Мино мирятся? Хотя он, кажется, всегда к кому другому заваливается, когда выпивает, но Чанбин, если честно, не уверен, не отслеживал как-то. Но какого черта их тогда к Мино понесло?   
– Хён, – подаёт голос в столешницу Джисон, – больше я к тебе не хожу. Коты у тебя злые.  
Мино фыркает с пола (не то доспать надеялся, не то в себя так приходит, не разберёшь).  
– Да пожалуйста, они тебя тоже не жалуют.  
– Я как-то заметил.  
Чанбин враждебным взглядом провожает мелькнувший в дверном проёме хвост и более чем солидарен с Джисоном. С котами за их жестокость хочется развод и девичью фамилию и “верните все игрушки что я вам покупал”.  
– Итак, – Джисон поднимает голову, чтобы уткнуться в столешницу подбородком и посмотреть на Чанбина, но почти сразу же заваливается как лежал, – кто что помнит со вчерашнего вечера?  
Неудача, впрочем, не сгибает его дух, и Джисон грузно выпрямляет спину, чтобы сесть нормально.  
– А у тебя проблемы с памятью? С каких пор? – весело спрашивает Мино.  
Интонации их Чанбину не нравятся категорически. И не сбежать, хотя позорно хочется, но не по пацански ведь.   
Настоящие пацаны не сбегают, как бы ни хотелось спрятаться под одеяло от враждебного мира и двух конкретных ехидных гремлинов, настоящие пацаны с гордо поднятой головой и выпяченной вперёд грудью встречают последствия своих действий. Даже если действия эти совершались на пьяную голову и отвечать за них совсем не хочется. Как жаль, что хорошая наследственность не распространяется на ясность мысли и язык под алкоголем живёт отдельной от мозга жизнью. Как было бы сейчас хорошо, если бы Чанбин трепался поменьше.   
Может Уён плохо переносит алкоголь? Может ведь быть, что он ничего не вспомнит или решит, что ему всё приснилось? Может. От мысли вероятности таких событий становится грустно, но только самую малость. Чанбин всё же больше предпочитает однажды собрать яйца в кулак и сделать всё правильно, а не как получилось. Так что лучше бы Уёну ничего не помнить. Но, всё же, такой исход маловероятен – не с удачей Чанбина.  
– А Чанбини-хён помнит прошлый вечер? – Джисон смотрит на него тем самым взглядом, когда подавай на блюдечке душевные страдания.  
– Чанбини-хён всегда помнит какую хуйню творит по пьяни, – скалится Чанбин в ответ, достаёт из кармана телефон – ну его к чёрту, настоящего пацана он будет включать перед Уёном, а пока что нет никаких Чанбинов, Чанбины в домике. Но мстительно добавляет, отслеживая реакцию поверх металлического корпуса в чехле, – и какую хуйню творят другие – тоже.  
Джисону требуется секунда на вспомнить, чтобы потом ожидаемо залиться румянцем. Так-то, не дорос ещё хёнов к стенке прижимать.  
– Хён, – взвивается Джисон на ржущего Мино – тоже, поди, вспомнил, как Джисон отжигал. По сравнению с этим, пьяное признание Чанбина детская шалость. Очень неловкая тупая шалость, совершенная на глазах у всех, но всё же.   
– А я не твою хуйню, за которую потом бывает стыдно, – у Мино там, кажется, смеховая истерика, по крайней мере захлёбывающиеся звуки очень похожие.   
– Тебе просто нечем стыд чувствовать, усохло.  
– И не жалею, – точно истерика – Чанбин отклоняется в сторону, чтобы на Мино посмотреть – вон слёзы вытирает, и всё никак не может успокоится.  
– Кстати, – задыхающегося Мино Джисон игнорирует. – Что Уён тебе ответил?  
Робкая радость, что о нём и его провале забыли, сдувается как по щелчку. Видимо, Чанбин выглядит достаточно поникшим, раз тему ни Джисон, ни Мино не развивают. Чанбин бы и рад поучаствовать в их обсуждении явно перебравшого Чани-хёна и что Хёнджина с Юно даже трезвыми выпускать на танцпол нельзя, пьяными и подавно, но мысли то и дело возвращаются к вчерашнему вечеру.  
Сколько Чанбин не думает, а реакции Уёна вспомнить не может. Выражение лица у него точно было странное, Чанбин даже в том своём состоянии замечает. Но что Уён отвечает? Да и отвечает ли? Все как-то очень внезапно начинают громко ржать и улюлюкать, так же быстро переключаются на что-то другое и Уён пропадает. Чанбин не помнит, видел ли Уёна где-то или с кем-то после.  
Становится как-то совсем тускло. Лучше бы Чанбин не помнил ничего.

  
– Чанбин! – Уён машет с трибуны, указывает на место рядом собой, с которого убирает сумку. – Падай давай, а то тут уже покушались всякие.  
Всякие в лице Сана с ряда ниже показательно громко фыркают про никаких больше амикус эт арас и руки на груди скрещивают.  
Чанбин смотрит на улыбку Уёна, на свободное место рядом с ним, и предательски хочет сбежать, в очередной раз. Его настоящий пацан ведёт себя совсем не по-пацански: оценивает обстановку, цыкает, пакует сумку и обещает зарулить как-нибудь в другой раз. Оставляет Чанбина один на один с последствиями его пьяных действий, мудак такой.   
Рядом, конечно, куча народу, на площадке две баскетбольные команды, судьи там, или кто в баскетболе следит за правилами, тренера, менеджера и прочие небезразличные. Но ведь никто из них помогать Чанбину не будет. И бежать некуда – прибывающие на трибуну зрители своей неумолимой массой тащат вверх по ступеням.  
Ещё раз, что там было про взять яйца в кулак и выпяченной вперёд грудью встретить реальность? Как насчёт реализовать?  
– На кого ставите? – первое, что спрашивает едва усевшийся на ряд сверху Джисон. – И на какой счёт?  
– Скажи ещё на какой минуте что и кто забьют, – фыркает Уён.  
– Обязательно!  
Чанбин смотрит на Юно с Хёнджином в белом, на Минги с Чонхо в красном, прикидывает шансы, и отвечает своё неизменное:  
– Я пасс.  
– Фуу, какой ты скучный, – тянут Уён, Джисон и Сан на три голоса. Чанбин великодушно их игнорирует. Не объяснять же, что финансы поют романсы, а с поиском работы всё не клеится.  
Феликс с Ёсаном машут им со скамеек своих команд, они машут и вопят им в ответ, Уён фальцетит своё коронное “ФАЙТИН” во все лёгкие, удивительно, как уши не закладывает. Хорошо фальцетит, долетает аж до игроков – Юно вон ржет, закрывая лицо рукой, Ёсан крутит пальцем у виска, но Чанбин уверен, что тоже улыбается. С Уёна нельзя не, тем более когда Уён так старается.  
Зрители потихоньку усаживаются, гул стихает, подают сигнал к началу игры. Капитаны жмут друг другу руки, команды разыгрывают первый мяч, Сан с Джисоном начинают сыпать баскетбольными терминами, перекририваясь через них с Уёном. И нет бы изначально сели рядом, было бы проще всем, но что вы, так не интересно.   
Чанбин посматривает на Уёна искоса время от времени, но Уён либо поглощён происходящим на площадке и бурным обсуждением игры, правил которой не знает, но конечно же имеет своё веское мнение, либо строчит что-то в телефоне. С этими новомодными скрывающими стёклами даже не видно, что именно – не то чтобы Чанбину прямо сильно надо было, но обычно Уён в такие моменты всё своё внимание уделяет происходящему вокруг.  
Телефон проверь – пинает его Уён на очередном трёхочковом Юно. Смысл фразы Чанбин угадывает больше интуитивно и по тому, что успевает прочесть по губам – трибуны с попаданием мяча в корзину заходятся воплем, а Уён слишком быстро отворачивается и снова весь в игре (только взглядом то и дело косит на Чанбина).   
Телефон радует двумя непрочитанными:  
“есть планы на после игры?”  
И  
“только ты и я”  
Чанбин скролит пальцем по экрану, обновляя их переписку, но нет, ему не кажется и это не баг, сообщение никуда не исчезают, и нового ничего не появляется. Настойчивое ощущение, что логика потеряна и должно быть ещё хотя бы одно сообщение, поясняющее, зачем существует это “ты и я”, почему только ты и я, сжимает всё внутри. Не в характере Уёна отбиваться от коллектива и не звать позависать куда-либо как можно большее количество людей. А тут “только ты и я” и пылающие косые взгляды.  
В свете событий последней попойки и скоропостижного чанбинова признания, выглядит достаточно странно и подталкивает к определённым вопросам. Чанбин поворачивается к Уёну спросить какого хрена и почему, и что это вообще значит, и это то что я думаю или сам дурак, и мы делаем вид что пьяный бред, ничего не было, набирает воздуха в лёгкие. Но кто-то у кого-то на площадке так не вовремя отбирает мяч, и все слова теряются в эмоциях болельщиков.  
“дурак” – всплывает новое сообщение от Уёна, прилетает несколько ржущих смайликов. – “сюда пиши”.  
А что писать-то? Прямолинейный вопрос теперь кажется страшной глупостью. Как бы Чанбин тут на внезапных радостях не надумал себе чего лишнего. Он и так любую, даже самую маленькую, робкую надежду душит на корню, но мало ли. Мало ли.   
Очень хочется, чтобы не мало.   
“если ты помнишь как пел мне серенады прошлым вечером то я приглашаю тебя на свидание” – Уён, видимо, устал ждать пока Чанбин созреет написать.  
“если, конечно, ты тогда серьёзно”  
“если нет, поржали и забыли”  
И серьёзный прямой взгляд в глаза. А губы поджаты упрямо и скулы едва-едва розовые. Чанбину с него хочется лицо в ладони и громко, запрокинув голову, смеяться. Ну невозможный же.  
“я серьёзно” – отвечает Чанбин, потому что разговаривать словами через рот всё ещё бессмысленно. – “и это я приглашаю тебя на свидание”.  
“ой ли”  
Уён снова пинает его в ногу, но подсаживается ближе и их пальцы на скамье соприкасаются самыми кончиками. Матч для Чанбина теряет последнюю ценность, и мыслей в голове, что не рано ли взять руку Уёна в свою.  
Не рано, отстукивает сердце, когда Уён переплетает их пальцы.


End file.
